The patent publications EP-A-O.352.994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,084 disclose a distributing system which comprises two separate output axles with active couplings/clutches that independently will distribute torque to the front and rear axles. The two couplings of the described system are active, which means that no transfer or distribution of torque is possible if there is loss of electrical power to the couplings. This will make it impossible to drive the vehicle. Moreover, two separate couplings lead to a higher cost compared to a more common system with one coupling parallel to a center differential.